Radiation detectors, such as gamma-ray or x-ray detectors, for example, often use a scintillator material which converts energy deposited by a given type of radiation (e.g., gamma-rays or x-rays) into light. The light is directed to a photodetector, which converts the light generated by the scintillator into an electrical signal, which may be used to measure the amount of radiation which is deposited in the crystal.
In the case of well-logging tools for hydrocarbon wells (e.g., gas and oil wells), a borehole radiation detector may be incorporated into the tool string to measure radiation from the geological formation surrounding the borehole to determine information about the geological formation, including the location of gas and oil. The measured radiation may be naturally occurring radiation emanating from the materials in and around the hydrocarbon well, or may be radiation emanating from the materials in and around the hydrocarbon well as a result of interactions with radiation (e.g. neutrons, gamma-rays, or x-rays) radiated into the hydrocarbon well by the well-logging tool.
In some applications, it may be useful to gain stabilize a radiation detector. As such, new developments in the area of radiation detectors and ways to gain stabilize them are desirable.